danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
DanMachi ~Memoria Freese~
DanMachi Cross Historia (ダンまち～メモリア・フレーゼ～), abbreviated as DanMemo (ダンメモ), is a game created by Wright Flyer Studios for mobile that was originally scheduled for release in Summer 2017. It was later announced to be released on June 19, 2017 and is currently available for both iOS and Android. Information Story The game is fully voiced, ranging from the conversations with characters on the main screen to every main story stage and side story scenario, containing over 27,000 words. While the main story can be accessed by progressing through each individual stage, the side stories can only be unlocked by raising a character's CP Level, which can be done by talking with them or through experience gained after battles. As of release, only eight characters have side stories (Bell Cranel, Ais Wallenstein, Hestia, Liliruca Arde, Yamato Mikoto, Loki, Eina Tulle, and Syr Flova), though more characters are planned to be added. Lefiya was later added with the first event. Also, there is an option to switch between the DanMachi and Sword Oratoria stories, though the latter has yet to be released in game. For the main story, chapters 1-6 cover volume 1, 7-13 cover volume 2, 14-18 cover volume 3, 19-21 cover volume 4, and 22-29 cover volume 5. Currently, the main story ends at the end of volume 5. Gameplay Main Menu From the main screen, players can access a variety of options through the buttons at the bottom of the screen or tapping the individual buildings. As of release, all of them are available except for the forge and colosseum options. Progressing through the game requires stamina that can be restored with time or through items. Events An event, The Maenads' Ordeal Part 1 (白巫女たちの受難 前編) was announced to begin on June 29, though no details of the event were given. Adventurers/Assist Characters Adventurers and assist characters are mainly acquired through the gacha system, however a ☆1 Bell and Hestia are given through the tutorial. Adventurers can be made stronger through the status board and proficiency strengthening systems, or through gaining experience after battles, though the former method is necessary to properly play through the game. Both systems require special material items, such as experience books and specific falna, that are gathered through various means in addition to having a valis cost for each action. Adventurers and assist character rarities range from ☆1 to ☆4, with each level having its own color: ☆1 are bronze, ☆2 are silver, ☆3 are gold, and ☆4 and above are rainbow. Despite this, all rarities can be upgraded to ☆6 through the status board system, though higher rarities will have better stats. All adventurers have a special technique that can be used once the gauge fills to a certain point during a battle, and the gauge will deplete that amount per technique used. They are based off of any magic, skills, aliases, equipment, or items the adventurer has. Examples include Bell's Argonaut Firebolt, Ais' Tempest Lil Lafarga, and Finn's Braver Assault. Some techniques aren't canonically accurate as Gareth's Dvergr Enhance is an axe attack despite it being a skill that increases the user's strength stat. Although character models and images exist for a lot of characters, only Bell, Hestia, Lili, Welf, Mikoto, Loki, Ais, Finn, Riveria, Gareth, Tione, Tiona, Bete, Ouka, Chigusa, Asfi, Mia, Syr, Arnya, Chloe, Lunoire, Eina, Misha, Freya, Hephaestus, Demeter, Miach, Hermes, Ganesha, and Goibniu were able to be used upon release. Filvis, Lefiya, and Dionysus were added with the first event on June 29. Quests Quests can be accessed through the event tab in the adventure menu. There are currently four quests: an excilia quest, a falna quest, a status quest, and Eina's lessons quest for new players to get used to how the game works. The first three quests have three different difficulty settings that give different rewards based on the difficulty, however higher difficulty quests can also give the rewards of the lower quests. While the excilia and valis quests are relatively straightforward, the rewards of the falna quest rotate every day between strength and dexterity falna, magic and technique falna, and endurance and speed falna. Status Board/Proficiency Strengthening The status board is a set of diamond shaped boards comprised of a number of smaller diamonds within each one. Each board has a mix of five falna diamonds (strength, dexterity, endurance, speed, and magic) that need to be filled in, with some boards having a special technique falna diamond that give abilities to characters. Filling in diamonds require the a certain number of proper sized falna along with a certain amount of valis. The number of falna needed can vary based on what the rarity of the character originally was. All boards also have a rank up diamond that requires a number of technique falna, valis, and if ranking up to ☆6, a number of heroic essence. Once a player has filled in a character's ☆6 board completely and raised their level to 60, they are able to access a feature known as limit break, which is a set of 5 rectangular bars that serve the same purpose as the status boards. A character can limit break a total of 5 times, and a duplicate of the character is needed per limit break along with 50,000 valis. Proficiency strengthening is also located in the same place. Unlike the status board system, proficiency strengthening is a simple process of gathering excilia books and spending them and any valis needed to raise the levels of characters. Raising character levels increases their HP and mana, the latter being used in battles for abilities and magic. Sometimes when levelling up a character, the process can end up as a great success, doubling the amount of experience gained. Music The game theme song is JOURNEY by Iguchi Yuka. Gallery Syr Side Story.png|Syr's side story Material Quests.png|The different material quests Bell Technique.png|☆1 Bell's Argonaut Firebolt The Maenads' Ordeal Part 1.jpg|The Maenads' Ordeal Event Trivia *Currently, Welf's dialogue is only partially voiced over due to his voice actor being on hiatus. Category:Game